Field
This disclosure relates to splice connectors, such as connectors for splicing two electrical cables.
Certain Related Art
Electrical connectors are devices that are used to join electrical circuits using a mechanical assembly. Signals and/or power can be provided across the connector from a source device to a receiving device.